


Status update

by mielipieli



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Teen Titans (Comics)
Genre: Angst, Gen, I've been meaning to write this for a while but its really short, batfam, just pure angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2016-08-05
Packaged: 2018-07-29 13:38:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7686667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mielipieli/pseuds/mielipieli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because Tim was in the future at the time he didn't know Dick had died right away. No one thought he didn't know.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Status update

It took two hours after the fight on their ship for everything to calm down slightly. They were now sitting comfortably in a hotel penthouse and Tim definitely had some catching up to do. He hadn’t been able to get any notifications that were usually sent to his wrist computer when files in the bat computer network were changed or added. 

He would go to sleep in a few minutes but he hated the feeling of not knowing what was going on. There could be a gang war in Gotham right now and he wouldn’t know. They were all sprawled onto the couches. Cassie casting him a frown that had her forehead reduced to about half its size.

„You should relax. Sleep. New York still stands and we’d notice if the world had ended.“

„I promise I’ll just check the notifications. I need to be sure Dick’s ok. Just give me a few minutes and then you could even lock my computer away. Don’t because I’d probably punch you but theoretically I mean.“

His previously empty wrist computer was now restarting with a small „Ding“ like an elevator and Tim was relieved to see it work again. Then he opened his notifications app and waited for it to load, slightly uncomfortable that Cassie was still frowning at him and Gar had joined her with his own one-eyed frown since he apparently was too lazy to open the other one as well.

Finally the app had loaded. 

Gang rivalry (no escalation)

Ok. Good. He could look at it more closely tomorrow and read the file. Didn’t seem to important. 

New vigilante Blüdhaven (investigation pending)

Also not that important. Also very boring. Most vigilantes in Blüdhaven ended up dead or giving up a few weeks into their career. Dick was the exception but he hadn’t been the city’s protector since he became Batman with Bruce’s death. 

Operative status update: Nightwing (deceased)

For a few moments Tim didn’t know what to do. He knew he was reading it over and over. Hoping it would change or be corrected. During those ten times his expression didn’t change. Like he was still reading it for the first time, not knowing that it wouldn’t be saying

Operative status update: Nightwing (inactive — injury)

When he finally managed to move, it wasn’t to sob or collapse. It was to move his shaking hand up. To open the files attached to the notification. A list was opened

Case file concerning status change (classified, access cannot be granted)

Case files (unfinished cases of the operative)

Case files (unfinished cases concerning the operative)

Tim wasn’t going to cry. No. Not in front of the team. He was fine. He could deal with this.

Sob. Apparently he couldn’t. 

„Red? You okay? What’s going on?“ Cassie had gotten up to walk towards him. Tim was still staring at his computer even as the tears streamed down his face. She looked onto his screen and when she read the title she moved to hug him. That was when he started sobbing and pressed his face into her shirt.


End file.
